Among air conditioning apparatuses capable of an air-warming operation, techniques such as those disclosed in Patent Literature below have been proposed with the objective of improving inconveniences that may arise during air-warming startup.
For example, in the air conditioning apparatus of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-111126, the angle of a louver is varied to adjust the direction of airflow during air-warming startup, preventing the user from feeling a draft from unwarmed indoor air.
In the air conditioner of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-105015, during air-warming startup, an operation is performed for quickly raising the refrigerant temperature by blocking the supply of refrigerant to the indoor unit side and circulating the refrigerant between the compressor and the outdoor heat exchanger. The temperature of the refrigerant can thereby be raised quickly, and warm air can therefore be supplied to the user in a short amount of time following the air-warming startup.
Furthermore, in the air conditioner of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 11-101522, it is proposed that control be performed for increasing the flow rate of an indoor fan in an environment of an indoor temperature of 25° C. or greater in order to avoid any inconvenience that arises in environments in which the air-warming operation overloads, which is that a high-end pressure of the refrigeration cycle increases abnormally at the start of the air-warming operation.